


Triple A

by Dusty_Forgotten



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Humor, M/M, Possibly Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-26
Updated: 2015-02-26
Packaged: 2018-03-15 08:03:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3439676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dusty_Forgotten/pseuds/Dusty_Forgotten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You know what? Maybe it's a nice night to stargaze.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Triple A

The sky’s clear in Nevada, once you’re far enough from Vegas, and Reno. Nebulas, instead of pin-pricks of the stars resting inside them. The temperature’s dropping steadily, but it’s early enough it’s not a problem.

“You like the sky?” Dean asks.

“Is there anyone with a dislike for it?”

He’d turn his body if he weren’t on the roof of Cas’s car. “I mean like, stars, being of celestial... something. It ever make you homesick?”

Cas looks. Squints. “I am home.”

Sam rolls the window down. “Triple A says they’ll be here in ten minutes.”

Dean sighs. “Should’ve taken mine.”


End file.
